


not a Nine Inch Nails song

by HalfFizzbin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they have sex, Stiles thinks he's prepared for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a Nine Inch Nails song

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post things this short here I'M SORRY but here, porn! 
> 
> (Posted on [tumblr](http://halffizzbin.tumblr.com/post/72931141925/hoechlined-halffizzbin-said-do-you-mean-no-as) originally, in response to [hoechlined's](http://hoechlined.tumblr.com/) request for Derek the **gentle lover**)

The first time they have sex, Stiles thinks he’s prepared for anything. Like, seriously,  _all eventualities._ He’s hyped, he’s game, he’s been picturing it for  _years—_ Derek’s finally going to put his hands on him, and it’s probably going to be kind of ferocious, and scary in the hottest way, and Stiles is all psyched up and ready to hang on for the ride. 

(He even wears one of his oldest, thinnest t-shirts on their date, in anticipation of having it torn right off his body at the end of the night. Hey, he’s all about being helpful. He’s just a  _helpful guy_.)

But when it comes down to it, Derek doesn’t end up tearing his shirt off. Derek peels him out of his clothes, so slowly and reverently that Stiles eventually gets too overwhelmed and impatient to be self-conscious about the way he’s being  _gazed_ at.

By the time Derek finally slides inside him, Stiles’ senses are so all over the place that he can’t even hear the sounds he’s making. His ears are ringing and his pulse is thundering and Derek is just  _rocking,_ slow, careful, with one huge hand spread wide at the small of Stiles’ back and the other curled protectively around the back of his thigh, taking his weight, showing him how to just  _roll_ into it—

And it’s soft, and  _easy,_ and even kind of quiet, and those adjectives all objectively sound maybe a little boring compared to what Stiles was expecting, but.  _But._ _  
_

Derek’s whispering, non-words and praise and thanks and all kinds of embarrassing shit, _yeah, yes, that’s it, that’s—you’re just, so, I can’t, oh._  

And when he moves a hand to Stiles’ cock he looks right into his eyes, and he’s biting his fucking lip and Stiles can  _feel_  it when the hand on his back curls into a shaky fist against his skin.

"Are you close?" Derek says, shuddering a little,  _still whispering,_  sliding his whole arm around Stiles’ waist to pull him in tighter. “Are you,  _tell me,_ can you—”

“ _Jesus,_ oh my god, Derek—” Stiles makes himself loosen his death-grip on Derek’s arms so he can grab the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Derek comes first, and it’s so gorgeous Stiles kind of wants to cry. And then he presses a grateful, trembly kiss under Stiles’ chin, and for some reason  _that’s_ what makes Stiles come so hard he breaks the quiet mood by shouting in Derek’s ear.

"Ow," Derek murmurs, nuzzling closer and generally making no effort to remove his weight from Stiles’ heaving chest. "My eardrum."

"Shut the fuck up, you big baby," Stiles slurs, hiding his gross soppy smile against Derek’s shoulder. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [not a Nine Inch Nails song [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130033) by [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard)




End file.
